Dango Daikazoku だんご大家族
by Sasuhina-X-HitsuHinata
Summary: What if Hinata befriend Sasuke, but she's engaged to Itachi, what if both Uchiha's fall in love with her, But only ONE can win the white-eyed girls heart.SasuHina & ItaHina...Gomen...Summary sucked.
1. Dango Daikazoku

I looked around the room, surrounded by Hyuugas and Uchihas, I could feel the pressure begin to assemble on my bare shoulders. Looking at Aniki(older Brother), he kept looking at the man in front of him, probably the Hyuuga leader, he had a weird look on his face, I of course did not care because all I wanted to do is play.

"Sasuke-san, do you want to play with Hinata?" The man asked. A small girl crept from behind him, hiding her face, she then stepped from behind him and took a few steps forward. She looked straight into my eyes, the seem almost emotionless, but her face and actions told a different story. She had a blush across her face, and she played with her fingers, twirling then and then connecting them.

"Go on Hinata, play with the young Uchiha." He said as he lightly push the small girl in front of me. I could hear a small whimper coming from her as she tried to keep herself from falling down, but failed miserably, slowly getting up, and dusting the dirt off her pink-flowered kimono. She looked at me with her white lavender eyes, and quickly looked to the ground.

"ano… M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata." She whispered.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Please follow me." she said a little louder. She walked past me and stopped only to signaling me to come with her, following her I began to talk.

"So, what are we going play, Hinata-chan?" I slid my hand in my hair, "ano… What ever you want to play Uchiha-san." She said.

She opened a very big door, a walked inside, I looked around and noticed that we where outside, everywhere I looked I only saw flowers and a few trees. "Is this a garden?" I asked, "Yes, this is were I come to have fun, Mother and I use to press flowers here, but sadly she died after Hanabi, my younger sister, was born." She answered, I felt a bit of pity for her "I am sorry to hear that." I said "It's okay, I still have Hanabi with me." She smiled at me and took my hand "Come, I want to show you something." She took me to a large tree, it's leaves were orange and red, and it had a kanji marked on the middle, but I could not read it. I put my hand on top of it, slowly touching the mark, but I was interrupted by a soft voice. "It means 'Family tree'" Hinata's hand touched mine, "Mother carved it there."

She began to climb the tree, it made me smile to see that she didn't want me to press flowers or play house like most girls. I also climbed the tree, by the time we reached the top it was already sunset. Hinata sat on the right branch, while I sat on the left, from where we were sitting we were able to see the entire village, as well as the sunset.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Call me Sasuke."

"O-Okay, Sasuke, Do you want to be my friend?"

I looked at, confused at what she said "Friends?"

"yes, I've never had a friend, I only had Neji-Niisan, but I'm unable to see him, because he is part of the branch family, and I from the main family. So I have no one to be around with."

"What about your father?"

There was a long silence before she spoke "He's to busy having meetings with the elders of the clan."

"oh." Was all I could say.

"So do you want to be my friend?" She asked once more.

"Sure, Hinata-Chan."

"Arigato."

There was a long moment of silence before I heard a soft hum coming from where Hinata was sitting. She then began to sing:

"_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazoku"_

**(The Big Dumpling Family)**

Her voice was soft and sweet.

"_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazoku"_

**(The Big Dumpling Family)**

Like chimes chiming when are struck by wind.

"_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango"_

**(The mischievous roasted dumpling, the gentle bean jam dumpling)**

It made me feel strange, this song was funny in a way.

"_Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango"_

**(The moon viewing dumpling is a bit of a dreamer)**

"_Osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango"_

**(The sesame dumpling always looks prim, the quadruplet spitted dumpling)**

"_Minna Minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku"_

**(put all of them together to make a family of one hundred)**

I could feel the butterflies form in my stomach as she sang.

"_Akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de"_

**(The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness) **

"_Toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru"_

**(The old dumpling narrows his eyes)**

"_Nayayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo"_

**(The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring)**

"_Machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo"_

**(They laugh together while making towns of the dumpling star)**

"_Usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama"_

**(The rabbit wave from the big moon in the sky)**

"_Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"_

**(it takes all the happy and sad things and round them up)**

"_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazoku"_

**(The big dumpling family)**

"_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Daikazoku" _

**(The big dumpling family)**

She stopped singing.

"What song where you singing?" I asked.

"It's a lullaby, me and mother use to sing it together, I thought since we were friends, I could sing this song to you." She said.

"I see."

"Do you want to sing with me?" She asked, her voice seemed a bit louder but calm.

"Eh, No." I said, feeling really awkward at what she said.

"It's getting late, we should go." She said and began to climb down the tree, I followed as well.

As we went back to the room, we could hear them talk, Hinata's father and mine were arranging some kind of marriage.

"The Hyuga clan is willing to give our next heir, Hinata, to Itachi-san, under one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes, as you may all know, Hinata isn't well suited to be heir, she is too weak and fragile, but her Byakugan is well devolved, so if her and Itachi are wanting to have children they will possess very powerful Byakugan and Sharingan. The condition is that after her 13 birthday, she will no longer wield the Hyuga name but the Uchiha and will be no longer be part of this family, then afterwards, Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, will become the heir."

I slightly open the door, from were I was standing I could see the look of disgust on Otosan's face, like when I fail to do a simple jutsu, but this time it was different, his eyes seem to show more emotions than ever.

I looked at Hinata and grabbed her hand.

"S-Sasuke-san! What are you doing?" She asked

"Back to the garden… I forgot something!" I lied, I did not want her to hear them.


	2. The Fukushusha Dango & The Dango Hime

At the end of that day, Hinata was still told about the marriage, so I could do nothing but feel sympathy for her, marring someone she did not love must have been hard on her.

Itachi is a good brother, but he can be heartless at times, however when he's around Hinata he seems more alive, more companionate, more _human_. It makes me mad that Itachi can be around her but _**I**_ can't! I'm not _jealous _or anything, but it's unfair that he can be around my friend; sure she's his to-be-wife, but… I'm so lonely without them. I know It's been years since I meet her but, I feel like we had some kind of connection, like on TV where the guy falls in love with the girl at first sight, _ahem_ not like I watch any of those stuff.

"Sasuke, Honey, can you go to the store and get me some groceries?" Okasan (mother) asked.

"Why do I have to? Can't Itachi do it!" I snarled, yes, I have turned into a rebellious child, I despite every human on earth, except _Hinata, _I have a hard time getting along with any of my classmates because they are so annoying, I especially hate my fan girls.

"You perfectly know Itachi can't do that! He's too busy with training and missions!" She braked back. Yeah, of course Itachi gets everything, but I get nothing, they weren't even there when I turned into a ninja, only Hinata congratulated me, I just came home and they all said nothing, not even a "good job" or "I'm so proud of you." I bet even Hinata got a better greeting.

I turned my back on her and gave out a dark aura to warn her to not mess with me, but of course that did not work it only made it worse!

"You wouldn't understand, Sasuke, being a ninja is a lot of work, you'll understand when you become one. But just do as I say!" She said very _motherly-like _heck does that word even exist!

"Tch, if you were to notice, I am already a ninja! I have been for 3 months now! You people of course don't care! So just leave me alone!" I yelled back, this time shoving Okasan out of my way and stormed out the house; Okasan was yelling my name and yelling some colorful profanity and out-of line threats.

I hastily walked around Konoha's streets trying to clear my mind from the early events that had taken place, until I noticed a blue-haired girl walking towards me.

"Sasuke-san, what brings you to this part of town?" She asked. Looking around my surroundings, I immediately became aware that I was all the way at the east part of Konoha, as well as where the Hyuuga compound is located.

"I was just looking around." I said in a matter-of-factly way

"Oh, you seemed lost, so I thought I might help you. But I guess you don't." she said and afterward giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I bet your only saying that you're looking around, but you're actually lost, it's very hard to imagine you, Konoha's number one rookie, lost or asking for directions."

"Whatever." I said.

"So what's wrong this time?" She asked. Hinata's always been the one to know when I'm feeling down, sometimes even teases me about it, although she's forbidding to see me, she gets out of her way just to see _me_.

"It's nothing." I stated.

"Are you sure it's nothing? I'm sure some things wrong…." she said. But I still told her everything, even the part where Okasan threatened me.

"Is that so, it's better than what my father did." she said sitting in front of me; I quickly asked her what he did. Apparently her father told her how worthless she was, how he thought they pitied her and just made her a ninja, once again I felt sympathy for her. Having to go through life like that, first she loses her mother who meant everything to her and having to deal with her hateful father.

"I'm sure Itachi doesn't ask for attention, maybe it's because he's-"

"Stronger?" I interrupted her "Better? Is that what you were going to say?" I said clenching my fist.

"No, I was going to say because he has more of a chance of dying on a mission, especially if he's on A-rank and S-rank missions. While we go on lower and less dangerous missions. I guess they think enjoying time with him is better now than later after he's dead." she said placing her soft small hands on top of mine, I slowly opened them, and then she clapped my hands together numerous times.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, Daikazoku!" She said giggling; I quickly pulled my hands away. "That wasn't funny!" I said feeling the heat on my face.

"I had to cheer you up somehow." She said flashing me a soft smile. She did, with her wonderful beautiful smile and her sweet singing.

I laughed along with her, yes I laugh too!

"So, is your team entering the Exams?" she asked.

"What Exams?"

"The Chuunin Exams, has your sensei not told you about it?" she asked tilting her head sideways, which by the way looked really cute.

_Darn, I forgot all about it!_

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about it. Why?"

"I was just wondering, I'm thinking of not going, I might be deadweight to my teammates, I don't want to be a bother." She said.

"Then you should train…. Get stronger before the Chuunin Exams, you still has five months before then, use that time to train." I told her, during that time, my team has to complete five more missions before entering, since we have to have a minimum of eight missions in order to participate in the exams.

"I see, it's getting late, I should get going, sayonara Sasuke-san." She said and left.

I stayed there for a while and walked home, trying figure out a way to get inside without anyone noticing me. But when I got there Okasan was waiting for me.


	3. The Dango Hime & The Tsuki Dango

Itachi's POV:

I had already arrived at the Hokage's office to turn in my report of the mission, which was capturing a Missing Nin under the suspicion of working with Orochimaru.

"He's been turned in, and currently under questioning." I stated.

"You have done very well, now…" The Hokage turned around and looked me straight in the eye; her light brown eyes analyzed me and took out a bottle of sake before she spoke. "… I have recently found out that Hinata will be turning 13 next week, and as you know, I also do not approve of the family matters your Clan and the Hyuuga clan had organized in this marriage…" she said drinking from the bottle, "… Hinata Hyuuga is one of my best students, very delicate and such a sweetheart, I leave her in your care… keep her safe." she said.

"Yes ma'am." I said getting up from my kneeling position.

"Now go on a date with her or something and leave me alone would you…" she said before gulping down her sake and throwing it back. "Why can't I just rest!" she wined.

I exited the room and headed to the Hyuuga Compound, I already promised Hinata to accompany her to a picnic under the Cherry Blossom Trees and Maple trees.

We walked under the shade of the trees, the rays of the sun made warm spots of light on the grey concrete. I felt a light breeze pick up from the west of us, and then I heard the birds sing and the crickets… _chirp_? It had been a while since our last Date, I was fully aware of my feeling towards Hinata, I am rather looking forward to our wedding night, and I just hope Hinata feels the same way. And even though Sasuke is forbidden to see Hinata I always see them together it makes me very jealous to see her constantly smiling around him.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata." I said looking at her, she was very short; she barely reached my chest, so I always had to look down or get slightly on my knees when I speak to her.

"It's about Sasuke-san…"

"What about him?"

"I'm worried about him, he seems to always be depresses, I think it's because of… your always getting more love than him." she said shyly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

I rested the blue striped mantel on the ground, Hinata placed the picnic basket on the middle of the mantel and we both sat on opposite ends. She slowly took out the food and laid it out, she first took out the Curry and rice, then the Mame Daifuku, Manju with the different Kanji's on it, rice cake, dango, and a very large bowl of Anmitsu.

_I guess she still likes sweets…_

She took out our utensils, placed it down next to her plate, clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, I did the same.

"Thank You." we said in unison.

She quickly picked up her utensils and grabbed a Mame Daifuku and stuffed it in her mouth, I thought it was cute, very child like but sometime I feel like a pedophile just by thinking that.

I reached for a dango, I grabbed a Hanami Dango it had pink, white, and green dango, I founded it funny how I was eating a Hanami Dango and we are sitting under Cherry Blossom Trees (Hanami is also a cherry blossom viewing festival). Hinata's cooking was very good, her food was better than the one's at the Dango Shop and the Amaguriama Shop, maybe even better than my mother's cooking.

"Hinata… I know your birthday is next week, and I know it's going to be hard…" I said.

"I know, but as long as I'm with you…" she said laying down her plate and facing me "… I will be happy!" she said giving me her warm smile. I could instantly feel the heat reach my face. I grabbed a Manju with a kanji of love (Ai) on it and looked at it for a while.

"I see…"

"Itachi-kun?"

"Yes."

"I had another vision." I raised my head and look at her, her head was down and she had her hands in a fist sitting on her lap. Hinata's Byakugan had grown tremendously strong that she's able to see far from the chakra system and into the future. Lately she's been having vision, it frightens her but she always says she can handle it so I trust her courage.

"What was it about this time?" I asked placing the Manju back on the plate and sat still waiting for her answer.

"It's about the exams… I had a vision of everyone, including me…" she closed her eyes and continued "… I lost to Neji-nii-san, and I… blacked out." she said.

I felt my heart wrench, I feel bad for her, having to see her comrades and herself future results, not only am I able to help her get through this emotionally but win against Neji.

"That's not it…" I stiffened. "… Sasuke is also in trouble, I only saw parts of his fight, but he seemed different more evil, wicked it scared me to see him like that." she said.

"But I guess there's nothing I can do about it." she said slightly smiling. Hinata doesn't like to mess with what her visions show her, she'd rather let it happen, but she'd probably step in if it was the life of her friends that were at stake.

After an hour of eating the food, we packed up and left. I dropped her off her place and walked home.

_I hope she can get over this…_

I walked down the streets of Konoha, I looked up to the night sky and the bright shining moon. "Dango… Daikazoku… Sukoshi Yumemigachi Na Tsukimi Dango…" I sang.

_I guess I'm that Dango… And I wouldn't mind dreaming of having a Dango Family with __**You**__…Dango Hime… _


End file.
